Methods of making fabric softener actives have been described. One way of making fabric softeners is to pump a feed comprising a fabric softening active through an orifice under high pressure. The pressure drop between the inlet to the orifice and the outlet from the orifice results in cavitations, shear, and/or turbulence that forms desirable vesicles of fabric softener active in an aqueous fabric softener composition. Vesicle size and distribution, or microstructure, is often important to the final fabric softener product (often impacting, e.g., stability, homogeneity, viscosity, rheology, and/or fabric softening efficacy, etc.). The concentration of fabric softening active is also variable that influences how to arrive at the desired microstructure. There is a need to quickly, accurately, and predictably adjust a manufacturing parameter to arrive at the desired fabric softening active microstructure.
See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,621,023; 4,895,452; 5,380,089;US 2008-0061459; and JP 1051129.